


searching the room for an empty seat

by komhmagnus



Series: Flufftober 2018 [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Flufftober, M/M, Magnus the Chair Thief, magnus stole alec's seat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/komhmagnus
Summary: for flufftober day 14:  au





	searching the room for an empty seat

**Author's Note:**

> title is from The Story of Us by Taylor Swift

“Who the fuck is in my seat?” Alec whispered angrily. Clary huffed a laugh beside him and he shot her a glare. “It’s the fourth week of classes, for God’s sake. You don’t just _take_ someone’s seat.”

“There’s always a spot next to Jace,” Clary said helpfully, grinning as she pointed.

“No chance in hell.”

“Where are you going to sit then?”

Alec smirked. “Your seat is still open,” he said, looking at the open seat next to the chair thief.

Clary squinted. “You wouldn’t dare.” There was an edge to her voice, and Alec would never admit this to her or anyone else, but he may have been _slightly_ intimidated.

“Sorry, Fray,” he said, stepping away from her quickly and taking the seat before she could react. Clary glared at him as she sat next to Jace, as though she were trying to shoot lasers out of her eyes. Alec didn’t doubt she probably could if she was determined enough. He quickly averted his gaze, turning to look at the chair thief instead.

 _Oh, shit_.

Alec pulled his phone out of his pocket to text Clary.

 

**To:  Clary 1:56 P.M.**

**\--Ok I know you’re mad but this guy is really hot send HELP**

 

He heard a giggle across the aisle and turned to see Clary pressing a hand to her mouth. He shot her a quick glare.

 

**To:  Clary 1:56 P.M.**

**\--This isn’t funny, Fray**

**\--Is he new to the class?? I don’t think I’ve seen him before**

 

**From:  Clary 1:57 P.M.**

**\--I haven’t seen him before, either**

**\--Talk to him!!**

**\--Also, I’m 100% telling Iz**

 

Alec’s eyes widened.

 

**To:  Clary 1:57 P.M.**

**\--Clary I swear to god please**

 

**From: Clary 1:58 P.M.**

**\--Too late**

 

He looked over and saw her grinning. His phone buzzed again.

 

**From:  Izzy 1:58 P.M.**

**\--Who’s the guy ;)**

 

Alec turned his phone off.

“Avoiding someone?” Alec looked up, startled. The chair thief was looking at him. _His eyes are gold_ , Alec realized, his breath catching as he noticed the kohl decorating his eyelids. This man wasn't just attractive, he was _stunning_. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to be nosy but I saw you turn your phone off right after you got a text.”

 _Get a grip, Lightwood_. Alec gave a short laugh. “Oh yeah, my sister is being nosy, is all. I’ll deal with it later.”

Chair thief smiled. “I’m an only child, so I never quite had to deal with the annoyance of siblings.” He held out a hand. “I’m Magnus. I just added this course the other day.”

“I’m Alec,” he replied, taking Magnus the Chair Thief’s hand to shake. He opened his mouth to say something else, but the professor chose that exact moment to enter the room.

“Good afternoon, class,” Professor Garroway said as Alec pulled his textbook out of his bag.

Class went by fairly quickly, and Alec was proud he'd only been distracted by how attractive Magnus was a couple of times. Alec tried to pay attention the entire time--Professor Garroway's lectures were always interesting--but he was only human, and the most beautiful man he'd ever seen was sat _right next to him._

Professor Garroway wrote the reading assignment for the next class on the board as everyone zipped their notebooks into their bags. Alec turned his phone back on, grimacing at the notifications from Izzy.

“Alec?” Magnus the Chair Thief asked as they stood from their seats. Alec looked up. “I haven't had a chance to order the textbook yet. Would it be possible for me to give you my number or vice versa so we could meet up? I was wondering if I could borrow yours or we could meet up and study together?

Alec smiled. “Yeah of course, that would be great.” He handed Magnus his phone. He caught Clary's eye as Magnus entered his number. She wiggled her eyebrows and winked. He grinned. “There's a coffee shop a few blocks away that's usually pretty quiet, if you'd want to meet there tomorrow?” he asked.

“That sounds perfect,” Magnus said as he handed the phone back. “Can I buy you coffee as a thank you?” Alec felt his cheeks redden, the effect intensifying when Magnus smiled.

“I'd love that.”

Magnus's smile widened, and _fuck_ , Alec was screwed. “All my classes are in the morning, so if sometime in the afternoon works for you?”

“Yeah,” Alec said as they headed towards the door. “I'll text you and we can figure out a good time.” They headed separate ways, Clary joining Alec and elbowing him.

“Who knew Alec Lightwood had game?” she teased.

“Yeah, yeah, but don't spread the word. I can't have my secret getting out.”

She stuck her tongue out at him as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

 

**To:  Magnus the Chair Thief 3:23 P.M.**

**\--Does 2 work for you tomorrow?**

 

**From: Magnus the Chair Thief 3:24 P.M.**

**\--Yes, that's perfect**

 

**To:  Magnus the Chair Thief 3:24 P.M.**

**\--It's a date, then.**

 

**From:  Magnus the Chair Thief 3:25 P.M.**

**\--Can't wait, Alexander**

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos are appreciated <3  
> find me on tumblr and twitter @banesapothecary


End file.
